


it's cold in pogtopia

by skinciia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALSO THERES ARG WILBUR REFERENCES, Angst, Family Dynamic, Gen, Happy Ending, SORTA. tommy and techno fist fight, Violence, also irl sorta so like. tubbo wasn’t Killed he was just hurt, basically tommys rlly angry at techno duh, best friend tubbo, brothers tommy techno wilbur & dadza, cursing, dreamsmp festival aftermath, hi sleepytwt, idk basic fd roles, only for a little but he Is Mentioned, schlatt mention, tommy based? kinda, tommy techno fighting!!!!!!!!, tommys emo and angry techno’s tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinciia/pseuds/skinciia
Summary: after the dream smp festival, tommy takes techno down to pogtopia to sort things through. but he’s so tired and it’s so damn cold.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 315





	it's cold in pogtopia

**Author's Note:**

> i have little artistic skill but forgot i used to write fanfiction in middle school so i’m giving it another go ... but sbi
> 
> like it says in tags, it’s a family dynamic sleepy bois inc fic post dream smp festival! it’s all sorta irl, so tubbo isn’t killed like he was in the festival, he’s just wounded n stuff!
> 
> lmk what u think!!! i’m so rusty!!!!! i forgot how to write!!!!!!!
> 
> & if u like this u can follow me on twitter hehe @ itsfundylive:)

it’s so cold in pogtopia.

that’s all tommy could half consciously think as he attempted to drag technoblade through the caves to the ground floor of pogtopia. the festival was a complete bust. what started off as an attempt to convince wilbur to stay sane and keep manburg as it was quickly took a 180 when tubbo was wounded by techno. 

anger is an understatement. years of looking up to techno as a figure, an inspiration, an older brother, suddenly faded into nothingness. the look across his face as he willingly shot his youngest brother’s best friend was haunting tommy’s head. whatever issues he and techno were going to have needed to stop as soon as possible.

tommy cursed his whole way down to the bottom of the ravine. his arms were thrown into the air half-hazardly in distress. phil has taken tubbo for aid in the new and improved medical bay in pogtopia.

“after everything we’ve been through, you had to throw it all away!” tommy shouted, the words bouncing against the walls of the ravine. “you just decided to be the villain, techno, do you realize that?”

they had reached the bottom of pogtopia, wilbur giggling giddily behind them, awaiting chaos. techno only sighed at tommy’s outbursts of anger. any time he tried to say anything to defend himself, he’d be interrupted, so there wasn’t really any point. he felt as if he was talking to a wall. or someone who muted him on twitter. or both, seeing where this is going.

“listen, blade, there’s only one way i want this night ending, and it’s with me knocking your damn teeth in.” tommy threatened as he set his helmet outside the medical bay where tubbo was laying unconsciously. peeking inside, tommy could see his torso wrapped and phil’s hat rested on top. “what you did.. he trusted you.”

“and what was i expected to do, tommy? sit there and say no?” protesting against schlatt’s orders was a promised exile at this point in time, and techno wasn’t keeping any promises today.

“that’s exactly what you told us you would do! you were here to protect us! to- to keep us alive! and now look where we are, blade, take a fucking look around! your brother’s gone mad, tubbo’s injured, and i’ve got two fists with your stupid name on it!”

technoblade couldn’t exactly deny what tommy was saying. wilbur was sat in the corner with a sly grin on his face, staring directly at him with his cold, almost dead seeming eyes.

what was it wilbur always seemed to mention? he was cold since the election. l’manburg was a flame that kept his heart pumping, and with the removal of his presidency, the flame left with it, teaming up with schlatt. it broke him, honestly. wilbur was a changed man from that point on, always on his toes and quick minded, not that that was a good thing. he would often rant about violence against manburg while also quickly whispering how cold he is. that wasn’t his brother he knew.

techno glanced to the ceiling of pogtopia, where he saw philza, his own father, restlessly walking down the stairs, niki following behind. he had some sort of potion in his hands. his hair had grown longer, techno seemed to notice. it wasn’t strange for phil to have long hair, but what was different was how there was no long braid.

they would braid his hair. techno would get the left section, wilbur would get the right, and tommy would get the middle, just so everyone could make sure he wouldn’t mess up. tubbo and tommy would collect flowers they found on their little adventures in the braid, commenting on how “it’ll look so good!!” once they were finished.

that was a while ago, before everything went downhill. techno could realize now, his family was being torn apart minute by minute.

“what, so you’re just gonna sit there? i’m right here, respond already!” tommy shouted at him, emptying his pockets of what little he had on him, his most important belongings. he stepped into the medical bay and placed his crossbow by tubbo’s bed gently, pain in his eyes as he shakily nodded to niki.

there was a hint of hesitation in his shouts, techno seemed to notice. like this was a show he didn’t practice his lines for. this was no show, he knew, tommy was angry as all hell, but the pain in his voice overweighed the anger.

“tom, just sit down, let me explain,” sweat began forming on techno’s forehead. why was that? it’s cold in pogtopia.

“don’t tom me, blade, i don’t have time for your shitty, half assed explanations! you know how much tubbo trusted you, how much i trusted you,” tommy’s voice began to break every few words. he would pause, breathe quickly, and continue on, “if you don’t get yourself out of here, i’ll do it myself!”

was that a threat? was he threatening to take techno upstairs, push him out the base, and leave him there?

no, actually, but not too far off.

tommy punched techno’s chest weakly, catching him off guard. it didn’t hurt, like at all, but was it worth even mentioning that to him?

“every time i ever thought of you as a friend,“ another punch, “you mocked me,” and another, “you made fun of me because i’m young,” another, slightly higher, around techno’s shoulder, “but never did i ever think you would stoop so low as to bring tubbo into this!”

his next punch was the hardest, at techno’s cheek. not to say it was incredibly hard, but compared to the others, this one would require a trip to medical bay.

techno stumbled back, his back against the cold stone wall. wilbur was on the edge of his seat. his eyes were full of excitement, only watching tommy’s fist.

“you’re an asshole,” tommy whispered, his head down, “i trusted you to keep him safe. i wouldn't care if it was me, but you shot my best friend.”

techno stood in shock and a bit of awkwardness as he watched tommy. his head was down facing the floor, and his shoulders began to shake.

tommy’s fist was against techno’s chest, almost to keep him balance, and his tears began to stain the stone flooring.

tommy was crying. and it was techno’s fault.

tommy never let them see him cry, he always said he was too manly to even think of crying. even when he would be told it’s ok to cry, he would deny it, saying he’s a man. what’s funny is he would say it when he was just 4 years old.

12 years. it had been 12 years with this boy. 12 years of being a proud brother. techno never showed it, but since tommy joined the family, he was overly proud of him  
and his progress. he watched him grow, quite literally. he watched him meet new people, he watched his skills grow, and he watched this boy, his own brother, lose himself in his mind.

tommy’s few tears quickly shifted to full sobs. sobs of pain and of betrayal.

“i’m so damn weak,” he whispered between his sobs, loud enough for techno to just barely make out, “i was supposed to keep him safe.”

metal clanged against the stone as techno dropped his sword from his hand, glass shattering as he dropped potions they’d prepared for the assassination.

techno slowly and unsurely wrapped his arms around tommy, giving him probably the most uncomfortable hug he’ll ever receive. the brothers wasn’t known for immense amounts of affection. phil would pat their heads, hug them, kiss them goodnight, but the brothers would kick one another from under the tables, slap the other and claim they slapped them, and shoved each other when crammed in the backseat of the car on long road trips.

tommy didn’t move aside from shuffling his feet to try to cover up the wet stone. his fist against techno’s chest stayed in place, maybe sliding a bit, but he never opened his fist.

wilbur sat in boredom and low interest when he saw the fighting ending. this wasn’t worth his time.

at least, that’s what he thought, until he locked eyes with techno. his face was stern and hurt. he made a specific expression he and wilbur made up when they were younger to let each other know tommy wasn’t ok. just because they teased didn’t mean they loved him.

wilbur didn’t move. he looked away and pondered for a moment, glancing to see tommy’s body shaking weakly.

“i’m so tired.” tommy cried, dropping his fist and leaning his head onto techno’s chest. he didn’t hug him back, simply standing, staining techno’s shirt with his tears. “i don’t know what i expected to happen.. i just didn’t want to see him hurt. i miss you guys so much.”

techno’s eyes welled up a bit, hugging tommy tightly. he crouched down a bit to get tommy’s head leaning on his shoulder. they stood there for a few minutes until phil shuffled out of the medical bay. he didn’t need a look around to know how things were going, and he smiled.

phil walked over to tommy from behind and patted his head gently, resting his hand in his hair. he would always do this when tommy got hurt as a kid to let him know it’s ok. he would cry and pout, telling phil not to tell his brothers because they’d make fun of him.

wilbur groaned at phil when he looked at him. wilbur got up and walked over to tommy, wrapping his arms around him as tight as he could. the emotion wouldn’t show, he was too cold, but wilbur felt like sobbing his heart out. his heart ached at the sight of his little brother in so much pain.

tommy only cried harder at this, trying his best to wipe away the tears as they fell. he felt embarrassed, weak, and dumb. his family was all here watching him cry.

“i’m so sorry,” techno whispered anxiously, “i should’ve done better for you.”

a small laugh escaped tommy, a dry, tired laugh. he began laughing more as techno continued to apologize to him.

“why’re you laughing, little man?” techno sighed with a laugh. tommy lifted his head and faced his brothers and dad. his eyes looked tired, his face was wet with tears, and he was smiling.

“i miss you guys so much, i don’t know remember the last time you ever apologized to me.” tommy laughed, rubbing away his tears with his sleeve.

the four stood in silence together, all trying their best to comfort tommy.

what broke the silence was the sound of two pairs of feet shuffling across the stone. tommy’s head perked up quickly, knocking his head into techno’s chin, but he didn’t notice. all he noticed was his best friend standing beside niki.

time slowed for tommy. all he could remember was how quickly he ran to tubbo and hugged him, new tears rolling down his face.

wilbur stood by techno and phil uncomfortably, shuffling his feet.

“sorry for being so dumb, guys.” he sighed, averting his eyes towards his large black jacket which was hung on the wall. “i’ve been so cold recently, i lost myself a bit.” he chuckled, dropping his tense shoulders. wilbur took his round glasses off slowly, folding them and placing them in his pocket. he ruffled his own hair a bit, letting it drop whatever shape it had.

techno grinned subtly, wrapping his arm around wilbur’s shoulders. “we’re all a little fucked up, wil.”

phil looked up at wilbur with a smile on his face. “you’re doing well, wilbur. you can fix everything.”

wilbur scoffed and looked away with a pout on his face. he could try, but a smile would inevitably grow on his face.

the three turned back to look at tubbo and tommy, who were stood in a hug for the past few minutes. tubbo was definitely in pain from it, but he probably didn’t care.

niki walked over to techno, wilbur, and phil, leaving the two boys be. she shook her head, smiling, when she saw wilbur’s state.

“you should get a new jacket.” she suggested, “maybe one that’ll keep you warm.”

wilbur looked down at her and smiled happily, looking at techno and phil, then back to tommy and tubbo.

“you know, i’m actually pretty warm right now.”

end :)


End file.
